<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by MonacaTogami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534680">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/MonacaTogami'>MonacaTogami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Death, Gay, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Endings, LGBT Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Soulmates, Spoilers, and tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/MonacaTogami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Disclaimer: The original idea for this belongs to my friend, I just decided to turn it into a fic* <br/>Your whole life, you feel the same pain as your soulmate. After the first trial, Byakuya learns the hard way who his soulmate is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group’s eyes were fixated on Leon as Monokuma dragged him to his death. The first trial was over, and the redhead had been found guilty, now to be sentenced to whatever the twisted bear had prepared for him. Each member of the party that watched on held a scared expression, some more indifferent than others, but still obviously shaken to their core by the fact Leon had proved to be a killer. No one spoke a word.</p><p>Perhaps the most indifferent was Byakuya, who looked on with a cold look. He had seen the eyes of a killer before in his own blood. Still, the fact someone who seemed so unlikely to commit an act had done so--and he was about to be sent through an execution he surely wasn’t deserving of--made Byakuya remarkably uneasy. </p><p>Everyone was silent as they watched the method of Leon’s demise come into view. Byakuya’s blue eyes became fixated on Leon’s face. That look of fear mixed with regret--it burned into Byakuya’s memory. </p><p>Suddenly, a baseball was fired, hitting Leon in the stomach. Byakuya’s attention was snapped away from the execution, however, when he felt pain forming on his own stomach. </p><p>“What the…?” he thought to himself, his brows furrowed in confusion. Another baseball was fired at Leon, and again Byakuya felt a harsh pain forming on his chest. Before he could have time to figure out what was happening, the baseballs began firing quicker and quicker at Leon. </p><p>Byakuya’s entire body was covered in what felt like harsh hits, like he was being stoned. His legs shook, and eventually he was forced onto the ground, hunched over with his hands clutching his stomach. His face went white. </p><p>“Why am I… feeling this?” he asked himself, but could think of no answer. He struggled to move his head up, to see what was happening. Everyplace a ball hit Leon, he could feel the force, he understood the anguish on Leon’s face. </p><p>Byakuya’s eyes were wide with fear and pain, his vision shaking. The feeling began moving to his head, until not a single part of his body was left uncovered with throbbing. He clenched his teeth, not able to think for his head felt like it was imploding. He couldn’t move, and couldn’t even stay up on his knees, falling face first into the hard ground. He struggled, but not being able to bear it, he couldn’t get back up. </p><p>No longer able to hold it in, he let out a scream, alerting those in the group that stood next to him. Most of their gazes only lasted a second or two, before returning to the horrifying scene playing out in front of them, but Makoto seemed to be concerned. He kneeled down in front of Byakuya, resting his hand on his back. Byakuya would have pushed him away if he could, but didn’t even have the strength to lift his arm. </p><p>“You know what this means… don’t you?” Makoto whispered. </p><p>It clicked. It finally made sense, and although Byakuya’s brain was still scrambled from each blow that kept coming, he made the realisation that Makoto was implying. </p><p>That was the worst pain he felt. It was like an avalanche had dropped on top of him. How had he not realised sooner? </p><p>The physical pain grew worse and worse, but Byakuya kept trying to get up, to just lift his head. He had to look. It took all of his remaining strength, but he managed to do so. He locked eyes with Leon, just before the final blow. Leon somehow managed to crack a small smile at him, like he had realised to, in his last moment.</p><p>Hot tears formed in Byakuya’s eyes, quickly starting to fall down his cheeks. Leon’s body hung limp, still stuck upright from the metal clasps around his body. </p><p>Byakuya called out to Leon, just hoping, somehow, that he would respond. He didn’t. Byakuya knew he wouldn’t. But that didn’t make it hurt any less.</p><p>He attempted to stand up, but failed. So he resorted to weakly attempting to crawl toward the dead body of the one he was meant to love, the one he could have loved, the one he should have realised he loved sooner. Maybe if he had realised it, none of this would have happened. He should have seen it instantly. How did he not see it?</p><p>The pain overwhelmed him. His vision began to fade, and afterward he was left unconscious in front of his lifeless soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing Byakuya knew, he was in the infirmary. His vision focused on Kyoko and Makoto, who were standing next to him, Makoto looking concerned and Kyoko’s feelings hard to discern. </p><p>“Good, you’re awake,” Makoto said, giving a weak smile. “Your glasses are on the bed beside you, they cracked a little bit though…”</p><p>Byakuya looked down to notice he was in his undershirt, covered in bruises, his brain beginning to catch up with what was going on. He reached next to him and grabbed his glasses, resting them carefully on his face.</p><p>So much made sense now. The unexplained scrapes and bruises he would get on his knees, the calluses he would get on his fingertips although having not picked up his cello in weeks, how some days he would wake up and his arms would be sore like he had just done an intense workout. </p><p>“I’m not sure if this will help,” Makoto said, breaking Byakuya out of his thoughts, “but I found this picture outside Leon’s room.” He handed Byakuya the photograph. </p><p>It depicted Byakuya and Leon, Leon with his arm around the other, both holding milkshakes. A large grin was on Leon’s face, and even a small one could be found on Byakuya’s. </p><p>The photograph confused Byakuya. At first it felt like it was meant to mock him, as a way to say “this is what you could have had.” But, something about the photo comforted him, for reasons he didn’t know. </p><p>“Thank you, Naegi,” he said, his voice somewhat weak. Makoto nodded, having not expected that to be the blonde’s reaction, and left. Kyoko stayed for a moment. </p><p>“I’m sorry this happened,” she said earnestly, surprising Byakuya. Before he could respond, she turned and left. </p><p>The bruised male took time to just look at the photo. He rubbed his thumb across Leon’s face, a tear or two slipping from his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe the guy actually has emotions,” Makoto heard someone say as he walked into the hallway, where everyone had been congregating. </p><p>“Just because he’s a prick doesn’t mean he doesn’t have emotions,” Kyoko intejected, coming up behind Makoto. </p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed, “and that’s his soulmate he lost. Imagine if you were in his position. Even someone as reserved as Togami can’t withstand that amount of pain… both kinds.”</p><p>Mondo, who had said the first comment, scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. </p><p>“You’re right, I guess. I shouldn’t be so insensitive…but we’re all kinda shookin’ up by this, y’know?”</p><p>“It’s no easy thing to deal with,” Makoto said. “But for now we have to pull through and make sure it never happens again.” </p><p>Mondo nodded, giving a hum of agreement. Makoto looked behind him, back down the hall toward the infirmary, before he decided Byakuya would be fine on his own, and headed back to his room, the others doing the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>